


Forced Fusion

by sunkelles



Series: Jedi Gems AU [3]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Fusion, Gen, someone take ezra away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Ezra doesn't want to meld mind and body with a guy he just met, even if he says that it's a necessity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i was finally able to gather the momentum to finish another fic in this verse (because of maul's death) and what is it? the most fucked up one, of course. 
> 
> warning for forced fusion and emotional manipulation

Malachor is Ezra’s least favorite planet, hands down.

 

He’s been to some yucky ones too. Jakku, Hoth, Mustafar. He had thought that he’d run the gambit of terrible, but he thinks that Malachor blew them all out of the star system. Something about the place feels enormous, but not in a grand way. It feels like the planet wants to eat him alive.

 

It probably would have if it weren’t for Maul. Maul helped him navigate the terrain and get to the Sith Temple. If only there were a way to get inside that didn’t sound totally deplorable.

 

“We _have_ to fuse, Ezra,” Maul says, “there is no other way.” He gestures to the enormous door that has remained very much closed, despite Ezra’s effort to pry it open with the Force.

"I don't know," Ezra says crossing his arms protectively across his chest, "Kanan says you should only fuse with someone you really trust." It had taken his a year to get to the point where he trusted Kanan that much. The first time they fused, it was only because the situation was life or death. They had to defeat the Grand Inquisitor, or face the possibility of capture for both of them.

It had been wonderful, in a weird way, and he had not been so hesitant to fuse again afterwards. That doesn’t mean that he’s wants to meld mind and body with a guy he just met, no matter how much he likes him.

"Ezra," Maul says, "don't you want to save your friends?"

“Isn’t there another way?” Ezra asks, “you seem to know a whole lot about this Sith stuff. Isn’t there a loophole?” He doesn’t think that Maul would _want_ to fuse with him if there was another way, but he has to try. He needs this information, but he doesn’t want to do this. Not if there is any other way.

"I'm sorry," Maul says, "but we cannot obtain the holocron if we do not fuse. It is simple necessity. Surely you understand that." Ezra bites his lip, but he nods.

Ezra swallows his suspicions and steels himself. Maul holds out his hand expectantly, and Ezra takes it. Maul twirls his around, and the world goes white before their bodies merge together.

He feels more powerful, but also more bitter, more angry. Fusing with Kanan always makes him feel stable, comfortable. It feels like coming home. This fusion feels more like Malachor itself. He doesn't think he likes it.

The doors to the temple rise up, and they come inside. The doors close behind them when they reach the center.

"Do we still need to be fused?" Ezra asks, desperately. They are not an especially stable fusion, and his words come out of their mouth.

"No," Maul replies, words also coming from their mouth, "not technically." Ezra doesn't need to hear anymore. He focuses on breaking the bond, and Ezra finds himself falling to the ground. He pushes himself off the ground, feeling exhausted and disoriented and almost dirty.

"Why did you break off?" Maul asks, and suddenly Ezra feels guilty for not giving the man any warning.

"I didn't want to stay fused," he mumbles.

"We'll need to be fused to get out of the temple," Maul says, "it would have been easier to stay that way." That makes sense. Ezra can see exactly where he’s coming from, no matter how much he despises the idea.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I'm sorry," Ezra mutters, feeling guilty for trusting the man enough to fuse but not enough to stay that way. Maul smiles big and wide.

"It's alright, we'll fuse again, once we have the holocron." Ezra is not looking forward to it.   


One thing leads to another, and they get the holocron, get out of the temple, and eventually find Kanan and Ahsoka. Ahsoka goes on ahead of them, and leaves the three of them alone. 

"Take the holocron," Maul tells him,  but Ezra's not entirely sure he wants to leave the two of them alone.

"Maybe we should go together?”

"Just go on ahead, master Jedi," Maul says, and it's almost a growl.

"How about Ezra stays right here," Kanan says, sounding irritated, "and you go on ahead." Maul sighs.

"Alright," he says, "we'll do this the hard way." Maul grabs Ezra by the hand, and squeezes so hard he crushes his fingers.

"Maul?" He asks, his voice a terrified squeak, and suddenly his body has been twirled around. A great white light erupts in front of his eyes, and his spirit is melded with Maul's again.

 

Ezra tries to move their arm, to hold it back, but he finds that he can't. He gets glimpses of Maul's thoughts, and he feels a deep cold settle over him.

"No, don't-"

"Shut up, Ezra," Maul growls in their shared voice, and Maul sends their body forward. He strikes quickly, and the red end of their saberstaff slices across Kanan's face. He feels Maul's rage, his disappointment. He knows that Maul aimed for the neck.

"No!" Ezra shouts, and a disgusted feeling spreads through his body. Dirty, bad, _wrong_ \- he just wants away, and he recoils away from the parts of them he knows are Maul's. Their bodies unfuse, and Ezra falls to the ground. He's disoriented, but relieved.

 

Then Maul looms over him. He grabs Ezra by the hand, and Ezra tries to flail out of his grasp. He will _not_ fuse with this man again. He refuses to.

"Apprentice," Maul says, "stop struggling. You'll only make this harder on the both of us."

"No," Ezra growls, reaching for his lightsaber. He grabs it, and holds it out in front of him, protectively.

"Get the fuck away from me, you tried to kill Kanan," Ezra says. Not only did Maul try to kill Kanan, but he tried to make Ezra _watch,_ helpless in their fused form. Maul rolls his eyes, and holds out his hand. The lightsaber flies immediately out of Ezra's hands.

"If only I'd gotten his neck," Maul muses. Ezra pulls back his slingshot, and lets a bolt loose. His lightsaber serves as a blaster as well, but he hasn't gotten rid of his slingshot. Maul barely reacts to the hit, like it was a bug sting, and rips the device off of his arm.

"This becomes less and less amusing," Maul says. He crushes it in his hand with a cold glare. Then, he goes to grab him.

Ezra kicks, and ends up hitting his toe against Maul's metal crotch. In his pain and anger, he flails widely and elbows Maul firmly in the nose. Maul drops him, and cradles his nose. Ezra can see pure rage in his golden eyes. Maul grabs him roughly by the arm, and forces him up. He holds his hand so tightly it hurts, and looks Ezra straight in the eye.

"You will be my apprentice," he growls, "if I have to keep you force-fused for the rest of our _lives_." Ezra doesn't have a witty retort. He doesn't have a weapon. He just feels fear coursing through his veins. He has never felt so afraid in his life.

"Let go, Maul," Kanan says. Ezra shifts as much as Maul's death grip will allow, and catches sight of Kanan. He's alive, and has on a face mask. Ezra doesn't know why, but he has never seen something so beautiful before in his life.

"Ah, the master returns," Maul says, "you know, you're fortunate to still be alive. I was aiming for the neck."

"I figured," Kanan says. He lets loose his lightsaber. Ezra struggles under Maul's grip.

"Let me go!” he shouts. He wants to get to Kanan.

"You'll help me take down your former master, apprentice," Maul says, "it will be quite the learning experience." Ezra swings at him again, but Maul catches his hand easily. He looks ready to start twirling, and Ezra feels ill. He can't take being fused with him again- he can't- he can't let him hurt Kanan again.

"Let him go, Maul. This is between you and me," Kanan says, "unless you don't think you can take the blind guy without _force-fusing with a padawan_." In other circumstances, Ezra would be pissed about that. But he's just so damn relieved that Maul takes his attention off of him.

"I will make this quick," Maul says.

He throws Ezra back with the Force, and Ezra hits his back against the ground. Maul saunters towards him, but Kanan steps in front of him. The fight is brief before Kanan overtakes him, and Maul falls over the edge.

Ezra knows that he should feel relieved, but he just feels numb. 

“He’s gone, Ezra,” Kanan says, “we got him.” Ezra 

Ezra throws his arms around him, and Kanan wraps his arms awkwardly around him in turn.

“It’s alright kid. I got you. I’ve got you.” Ezra doesn’t feel safe, doesn’t think he will for a while, but he feels slightly less afraid. 


End file.
